Bratz The Troubles Chapter 12 Winter Formal
by AbbyDenny
Summary: The Girls With A Passion For Fashion


Chapter 12 "Winter Formal"

"I'm so nervous about tonight!" Jade said, watching the salon worker paint her finger nails.

"What's there to be worried about?" Yasmin asked, leaning back while several workers styled her hair.

"Hello, like what if Sasha does something, or Dylan causes yet another fight." Jade replied, flipping her head towards Yasmin.

"I've talked to Cameron, he won't do that again." Cloe said, her eyes closed. She was getting a facial done. The girls were at the salon, it was the day of the dance. Everything was going perfectly. They were getting their hair, and nails done. Yasmin and Cloe were super excited. Jade however, had a sick feeling in her stomach that something particular was going to happen tonight. When the girls had finished up at the salon, they drove to Cloe's house. Each of them changed into their dresses and accesorries and shoes quickly. Cloe's, Yasmin's, and Jade's parents sat down to talk with the boys. When the three girls walked down the staircase in their glamorous dresses, everyone's mouths were wide open. They boys put the corsages on their girlfriend's wrist. They began posing while the parents took pictures.

"You look gorgeous babe." Cameron whispered in Cloe's ear.

"Thank you, you very dashing tonight." She said back with a huge smile on her face. Koby couldn't keep his hands off Jade, and Eric couldn't stop staring at Yasmin. Finally the couples got into the limo the boys had rented and the limo driver drove them to the school. They were laughing, joking around, and drinking sodas together. When they pulled up to the parking lot, they all got out. They held eachother's hands and walked in with huge smiles on their faces.

"Now THIS is a dance!" Cloe said, squeezing Cameron's hand in approvement. Cameron was the head of the party committe, he planned all of the dances. Cloe would give him ideas if he had run out of them, and he certainly brought her vision to life. There were snowflakes hanging from the ceiling everywhere, fake snow was lightly falling from the ceiling, and beautiful twinkling white and silver lights blinked slowly, they were hung everywhere. Cloe pulled Cameron to the photo area where Yasmin and Eric were taking their turn.

"You did a fantastic job!" Jade said, waiting in line for photos with Koby.

"Yeah man, the cafeteria looks great." Koby said, walking Jade over to the stand for pictures. When all three of the couples finished getting pictures taken, they walked to the middle of the dance floor. A slow song came on, as if on cue. The girls wrapped their arms around their boyfriend's necks. Each of the boys put their hands on their girlfriend's butts, except for Eric. He was shy about PDA, and didn't want to cause a scene. Yasmin slowly moved his hands onto her butt and smiled. He blushed and kissed her gently. He was absolutley in love. In walked Sasha, she was wearing a long black dress, that stopped at her ankles. her heels for 7 inches which were black. She had a tube top with spaghetti strap sparkly top. She had a wrap around long scarf it was black and silk. Everybody watched her walk in. She was holding someones hand. It was Dylan's. Cloe was in shock he had moved on so quickly, and kind of sad. She liked having boys fight over her actually it was kind of, arousing. When Cameron was beating Dylan up, she got a little wet. It was strange, but true. She cried because she felt embarresed over getting wet, but finally she didn't care. She loved seeing Cameron jealous, he looked even more adorable then usual. When Cloe saw Dylan and Sasha walk in together, she got a little upset. Cameron saw she was looking at them and glared at the two. He turned back to Cloe, who's eyes were fixated on Dylan. Cameron got tears in his eyes, was Cloe falling for Dylan? ...No she couldnt be... He told himself, he stepped closer to her and grabbed her butt. She smiled and began kissing his neck while they danced. Sasha got up on the stage and took the microphone out of the stand.

"I'd just like to say, my boyfriend Dylan has been treating me so kind! So everyone vote for me for the winter formal princess!" and with that, Sasha stepped on the stage, dropping the microphone behind her. Cloe began to freak out, she'd only ever wanted to be Winter Formal Princess, with Sasha competeing as well, she might lose. Yasmin and Jade walked over with Koby and Eric, they asked Cameron and Cloe if they wanted to get something to eat. They all sat down at a table, and chowed down on desserts of all kinds. The whole time they ate, talked, and drank, Cloe was focused on watching people place their papers in the voting box for winter formal princess, trying to read what names the papers said. Cameron fed her a chocolate covered strawberry and kissed her cheek. At this moment, Cloe realized she didn't care about being the Winter Formal princess, or Dylan dating Sasha, she had the perfect life. Sasha however, thought that Cloe was becoming extremely jealous, and continued to throw herself at Dylan. All Dylan could do was stare at Cloe, feeling sorry for the trouble he'd caused. He truly did like her, but following was Sasha told him to do was a huge mistake. The rest of the night consisted of dancing, laughing and joking around. Finally the principal stepped up on stage.

"CAA CAAA CAAAAAAAAA!" Everyone yelled.

"Settle down students, now I have the results for your Winter Formal Princess." The principal said. She opened up the envelope and announced, "your winter formal princess is..."


End file.
